Today's law enforcement officers have various means of technology at their disposal to perform their tasks. Police vehicles are typically equipped with video/audio equipment that captures on-scene information that is commonly used as evidence in legal proceedings. More recently, officers have begun to use body-worn-cameras (BWC) to capture on-scene audio and video while on patrol. However, while technology has provided law enforcement officers powerful tools to perform their jobs, it has also added a level of complexity for officers on patrol.
An officer on patrol performs a number of tasks in addition to controlling the vehicle, including addressing bulletins and communications, running checks on license plate numbers, scanning for identified suspects and vehicles, etc. The BWCs present an additional peace of gear that the officer has to contend with. In the heat of a sudden emergency, the officer may not always remember to activate his BWC. Thus, while modern technology has provided law enforcement officers better tools to perform their jobs, the tools still have to be activated and operated. In addition to law enforcement, other institutions and establishments (e.g., armored car officers, emergency responders, firemen, inspectors, interviewers, etc.) can make use of BWCs.
A need remains for techniques to improve the operation and control of audiovisual technology as used for law enforcement and other functions.